Darken my Soul, Blacken my Light
by Yoko D. Aizenheim
Summary: Kurosaki, Ichigo used to be your normal, run of the mill, Substitute Shinigami. One fateful night changed all that, and now, Ichigo is having to signoff his soul and become what he thought he hated with every fiber of his being- A Hollow. 0 w 0 WARNINGS: Total OOCNESS & CRACK from my mind. PAIRINGS: Ichigo K. X T. Hallibel Ulquiorra C. X Inoue O.
1. Chapter 1: Shut Up!

AN: Hey there, invisible fans! I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first one, and I'm not sure how long it is going to be (that's entirely up to you guys), but I'm going to make at LEAST 4-5 chapters.

Disclaimer: Pssh, please, if I owned BLEACH it would be called WHITE.

Summary: You could say he had just given himself up to the devil, with the way the Hollow put it anyway. Oddly enough, though, he never even hesitated to signoff his soul, and become what he thought he feared most- a Hollow.

Ichigo's thoughts: 'Shut up, you stupid hollow!'

Talking out loud: "Hey, what's up?"

Setting: During the Winter War After the first meeting with Ulquiorra, Grimmjow never came to the human world, and the Vizards didn't get a chance to meet Ichigo.

Pairing(s): Main Pairing- Ichigo x Hallibel.

Side pairings- Ulquiorra x Orihime.

Rated: MA (For mature people.)

Chapter 1: Shut up.

He woke up to the feeling of cool sweat sticking to his skin. Sitting up, he noticed that something was off. Then it hit him like a wall, everything in the room seemed to be heightened, as if all the details were alive, jumping out at him.

His eyes took in even the smallest microcell starting from the splinter of wood sticking out of his door, to the darker spot on his wall from where something stained it. 'What the hell?' the awoken teen thought, scratching at his head through a mess of orange spikes, 'How come I've never seen shit like this before?'

'It's 'cause yer stupid, King.' Ichigo couldn't help but cringe at the sound of the albino's voice. He growled.

'Shut up, and explain what's going on. What did you do to me now?' he asked, malice laced within his thoughts.

'Ah, so ya _have_ noticed tha changes? I was beginin' ta wonder.' Noticed? Of course he freaking noticed the freaking slow, painful, and gradual changes happening to his body.

The sharpened teeth, the constant cravings for meat (and not the cooked kind either), his hair had turned more feral looking, and not to mention the most painful part- the exploding aches and soreness in the middle of his chest.

'I'm serious, Shiro!' he tried again for some answers.

'I don' see wha' tha big deal is, its jus' like puberty, King.' Now the hollow was just messing with him.

'_Shiro!_ '

'Why don' cha go look in ah damn mirror if yer so anxious ta find ou'?' suggested the albino. Ichigo quickly stumbled from his bed, currently disorientated because of his new eye sight, and ran towards his bathroom, looked in the mirror, and froze.

"_Holy crap on a cracker! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY EYES?" _ Ichigo screeched. Thank Kami his family and Rukia went to that Chappy Convention tonight, else he get pelted with questions.

Rukia, thank the heavens, hadn't been living with Ichigo for a while because her, stoic bastard, of a brother wouldn't let her sleep in a teenage boy's closet. Which was okay with him, he didn't have to explain all the shit happening to her. Shiro chose that time to interrupt,

'Kay, one: that's jus' gross, King, and two: those are yer new eyes. They give ya heightened sigh' like ah hollow has. I'm still workin' on yer sense o' smell and yer hearing, bu' those should be kickin' in sometime soon.'

Ichigo blinked once. Twice. Then he punched his fist right through the nearest wall. He _hated_ this! He _hated _ that he was slipping up, losing control.

He and the monstrosity hidden within his head had been having the same, continuous, battle for dominance over and over again for the last week and a half now, and it was starting to take its toll out on the teen.

Ogihci Shirosaki was tearing down his walls.

And Ichigo was letting him. Shiro cackled, enjoying the thoughts of his king, 'Ya ain't much fer keepin' secrets, King. It s'not hard ta figure ya out.'

"Shut up," Ichigo muttered out. He had used those two words so many times he'd lost count. That wasn't the sad part, though. The dumbass inside his mind _never listened!_ The words became empty, meaningless, and almost _playful_ even. He groaned in frustration.

'Face it, Ichigo. Ya know ya wan' this, ya wan' the thrill of, _you want to be a hollow._' He didn't answer. He was afraid to. It felt like the monster was going to say something else, but he never got the chance. There was a sudden clattering in his room that set his heart racing. What was worse, his "new" hearing had just kicked in.

'Ow. What _was _ that?' he thought frantically. His head hurt.

'Serious? Ya'd think I'd know? Come on, King, think!' retorted the albino.

'Can't at the moment thanks to _you!_ 'He shot back. There was another sound that made Ichigo flinch and flatten himself against the wall. Some sort of hunting instinct suddenly chose that moment to start up in his body, and he gave off a muffled growl. Shiro practically squealed in excitement. He heard the intruder stop in the middle of his room, shifting their weight from their left leg to their right.

Ichigo's heart was pounding, not from fear, but from the adrenaline. This was giving him such a high. He edged his way out of his bathroom and crept through the shadows of his dark room, silently. He could see the silhouette of a woman standing near his bed in the moonlight, and he thought it looked familiar, but Shiro kept blocking his mind with images of lions hunting down and tearing apart a gazelle. 'What the freak, Shiro?'

'What? Its jus' a lil' motivation.' Ichigo rolled his eyes, and got back to stalking his prey. Wow, he was totally messed up. He crept closer, until he was almost directly behind the woman figure. Ichigo stepped closer; the floor creaking under his foot, and officially alerting the intruder to his presence. 'Way to go, Ichigo.' Snarled the hollow.

'Shut up, I'm not letting her escape!' he reassured the other sharing his body. And he kept his word. Right as the woman attempted to turn around he pounced, pushing her up against the wall, and just barely stopped himself from using his, now, sharp teeth to rip into her neck open when he heard, "K-Kurosaki-kun?!" his eyes widened; his jaw snapping shut just inches from her skin.

'No! No, no, no, no, no, no!' had he seriously been thinking about _eating_ one of his closest friends? Ichigo felt his stomach start to churn, and he threw himself against the opposite wall.

'Shit! No, why'd it haf ta be her?' Shiro groaned. 'I _needed_ it to be someone else, anyone!' the hollow was practically crying in desperation. Ichigo was trembling, breathing hard, trying to think of anything but what he'd just done. Then, she was running over to him. He heard her exclaim in concern, and curled away from her touch. "Kurosaki-kun please! If your hur-"

"Get away from me!" He felt his arm connect with her abdomen, and then she was gone. He heard a thud, something falling from the wall, glass shattering, and the smell of blood _stronger than ever_. "Gahhh! UGAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's hand shot up to his chest. It felt like it was being stabbed over and over and over…

'King! _Stay awake!_ Ya haf ta get ta tha' badge o' yer's, fast!' Ichigo jerked back into consciousness. He tried to focus, searching until he spotted his Shinigami Badge sitting on his desk. Ichigo really didn't know how he did it, but he managed to get on his stomach, and he started crawling towards his desk. Every time he moved, he had to hold back a scream.

'Almost… there!' he made it to his rolling chair and wrapped his arm around the seat of it. 'I… I c-can't… Shi… ro…' as Ichigo fell the chair rolled away from him; losing his last chance to get the badge, he toppled to his bedroom floor, panting and silently praying for help. Thus, someone saw fit to give it to him. He felt small arms wrap around him, trying to help him up. "Ino…ue?" he wasn't even sure the name actually came out of his mouth,

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm not sure what's going on but," she started hauling him close enough to the desk for him to reach his arm out and grab the strap connected to it. Now if only he could do that, "I have to help you in any way I can, because, you're the person who's _the most important to me!_ "She sounded so, so determined, so courageous, so _not_ Inoue. It gave him the strength to grab his badge, push Inoue gently away from him again, and press it to his chest. Then, everything went white.

Chapter 1: Part Two. XD

Ichigo felt sore all over and really, really _cold_. Or at least his chest did. 'Shit. What the _hell_ just happened?' He groaned and sat up, shaking his head to clear it.

'Damn! Tha' was probably tha most _intense_, _life threatin'_, _reckless_ thing we've _ever_ done… _LET'S DO IT AGAIN!' _ Shiro shouted out, happiness clearly evident in his tone.

'Glad you found that so amusing, because I didn't.' Ichigo was suddenly annoyed with his hollow. Was he crazy? For crying out loud they nearly just _died!_ "Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay?" asked Inoue, sitting down next to him.

"We're fine." He answered back, looking up at her. She had that same expression on her face. You know the one where she looks like she's about to cry at a funeral. 'Nice one, King.' Shiro gave him a mental pat on the back.

'Wasn't it?' he asked. Ichigo smirked, and then it disappeared as he heard the next few words,

"You don't look like it, Kurosaki-kun, you have _a hole in your chest._ "Her voice escalated to almost a shriek as she pointed at his chest. 'What? Shiro what is she talking about?' His hand flew up to his chest and it almost went straight _through_ it. He looked down, and felt his heart stop.

'Uh, King. I hate ta break it ta ya, bu' yer heart stopped as soon as ya put tha' badge to yer chest.' Ichigo mentally slapped Shiro.

'_You are NOT helping!_ ' Of course while Inoue was babbling on about how "bad" this was, Ichigo was exploring his "new" features. Okay so, he counted four things different about him. One: he had a hole in his chest. Two: he had a small broken fragment of a mask extending from around the middle of his nose and breaching up to his hairline. Three: his cloths were completely shredded. Literally the _only _thing covering his body was the Shinigami uniform pants, and Four: his Zanpaktou looked different. It was the size of a normal Zanpaktou complete with a red sheath and two black, thin, braided ropes tied around a white hilt. After all that sunk in, he said the first thing that popped in his brain, "Cool."

"Cool? Kurosaki-kun, this isn't cool! You aren't human anymore! Y-You're one of them, just like-" she stopped herself before she finished her rant.

"Just like _you_?" a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at her shocked one.

"How did you…" she trailed off. Then he noticed something. He reached a hand up and brushed it against the white mask-like fragments attached to her hair where her hairpins used to be. Hmm, she smelled like one too. A hollow.

"You know, you're different too, Inoue." He smiled at her. "You off to see Ulquiorra again?" He asked her in a calm tone. Getting up and walking over to his closet; he started pulling out a change of clothes.

"Stop that." She said, nervousness creeping into her tone.

"Stop what? We aren't doing anything." He pulled on a white wife-beater, and started pulling off his ripped up pants in favor of putting on some black jeans. Orihime blushed,

"Stop knowing what I'm thinking, Kurosaki-kun." She almost seemed to beg him. Why that made him so happy, he would never know.

"That doesn't make any sense, Inoue." He sighed, pulled on a black hoodie, grabbed his old tattered white belt from his Shinigami uniform, and tied it around his waist. Sliding his sheathed Zanpaktou into said belt behind him, he started towards his open window. No telling _when_ the Shinigami would find out everything that just happened and come a running. He glanced back at the woman behind him, "You coming or not?" he asked.

"Yes." She agreed in a defeated way. She couldn't help it, she would follow her Kurosaki-kun to the ends of the earth without question if need be, so she would follow him down to hell now.

AN: Mwahahahahahah- cough, cough! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I found it very _intense_ and exciting. Yes, Ichigo is going to be evil in this story, yes there will be a one-sided relationship between Inoue and Ichigo (at least until she develops feelings for Ulquiorra), yes I will eventually get a Divineart account, and _yes_ I will attempt to post a new chapter every Sunday and Saturday. Anyways, enjoy the next 4 chapters, because the might be your last. 0 w 0


	2. Chapter 2: Visitation Time

AN: Hey everyone, here's your daily dosage of S.W.N? Yeah, Sado-san gets to join the evilliny picklziny peoples! I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first chapter!

Chapter 2: Visitation Time.

A sinister smile crept onto his face; eyes glinting gold in the moon light. White sand was rolling over large dunes and dead-looking trees were spread out across the desert. He turned to look at his two companions; one small and shy, the other tall, muscular and silent. You see, apparently Inoue wasn't the only one to change according to his new powers; no~ Chad just _had_ to go and get his powers updated to.

_Flashback: He and Inoue had just left his house and were on their way to Karakura Town Park, when a dark; large shadow crashed down in front of them. Ichigo had reached for his sword, but was stopped by Orihime, "What the-"_

"_Kurosaki-kun don't! Look, its Sado-kun!" Ichigo's brows knit in confusion, and he had glanced up, only to see that the woman was right. 'Shit…' Now he had to get passed his brother to get to Hueco? 'That is just…great…' he had almost cringed at the thought of it. Shiro snickered in his head _

"_Chad, look, I can explain-" he started, but was again cut off._

"_Ichigo, save the explanation for later… we don't have very much time. Rukia and the others will be here soon." The tall teenager had stated which stopped Ichigo strait in his tracks; he was so shocked. Not to mention a little bit annoyed at being interrupted twice by the two most silent people he knew._

"_Kurosaki-kun look what I can do." The two boys had stopped their conversation to look over at the other strawberry blonde, only to see a black rift torn through the space in front of her. Ichigo slapped his forehead. He had forgotten about Orihime's new hollow-like abilities. Supposedly her powers had amplified when Ichigo's did because the two spiritual essences were connected. _

'_It only gets better from 'ere, King.' The hollow had laughed. Ichigo groaned._

Now he, Chad, _and_ Inoue were standing on a rather large sand dune, not far from Las Noches. "So, how about we pay a little _visit _to Aizen and his pals, neh?" You could tell Ichigo was clearly amused at the thought.

"Hai." The two responded, Inoue saluting to him in a soldier's position. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and within an instant he was standing behind a large white door. With Sado and Inoue already halfway there. 'Heh, This is gonna beh good~' drawled Shirosaki. Thus, Ichigo lifted up a leg and proceeded to kick the door off its hinges.

Harribel's Prologue:

We were all in the middle of another meeting with Aizen-sama, sipping tea in an organized manner, as always. Grimmjow and Nnoitorra were both arguing, Starrk was sleeping, Sayzel was discussing something in secret with Aizen-sama, and the rest were silent, upheld within their own thoughts.

Which led to us being totally un-prepared when the door to the main entrance of the meeting hall came blasting off its hinges, flying across the room, and smacking Grimmjow on the face and through a wall.

None of us could react fast enough to what just happened, instead freezing and turning to look when we heard a familiar voice. "Damn, what a waist, and here I thought it would hit Ulquiorra." A frustrated sigh came drifting from the smoke covered entrance way, and they could just barely make out the shape of a figure approaching. Needless to say we all reacted then, grabbing our swords and getting ready for battle.

Aizen-sama had stood up, his eyes narrowed and confusion was clearly evident upon them. We apparently were thinking the same thing, 'Who in their right minds would do something so stupid?'

We found out soon enough as the figure casually walked forward from the smoke, a sinful smirk resting under the shadow of his hood. He looked similar to a Shinigami, but if that were the case he would smell and feel like one. No this man was certainly a vasto lordes, and a dangerously powerful one at that.

"I do not appreciate intruders breaking my castle," Aizen-sama started with that pleasant (fake) smile of his, "who are you?" We all stiffened as the man walked a few more paces, talking as he did so,

"Aw~ come on, now, what kind of a Shinigami/traitor/tyrant would forget his own enemies?" The man threw off his hood, gold demonic eyes filled with insanity and laced with malice glinted in the light. Orange spikes, feral but in an orderly way, falling into place around his young face. "Neh, _Aizen-sama?_" asked the teen, mockery clear in his tone when he addressed Aizen-sama.

Everything seemed to stop as if time itself had frozen. Then Aizen-sama had said something that confirmed what we all seemed to have been thinking,

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?"

AN: Yay! We got to see some of Halli-chan's point of view! Listen I know it was a short chapter, and I'm _extremely sorry_ for that, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank you so much for reading and if you would please try to review as well, that would be fantastic, Thanks! 0 w 0


	3. Chapter 3: Our Chair, Jackass!

AN: Okeyz! Now I know I haven't updated a new chapter in a Hell of a Long time, *Dodges all the rotten tomatoes* but I have a perfectly good few reasons! One: I have been fighting of the horrifyingly painful illness that is writer's block, and Two: I have been helping my grandmother get over her sickness and preparing for School at the same time. So! I hope you can forgive me, and without further ado, I give you the latest chapter of S.W.N?!

Chapter 3: Our Chair, Jackass.

Ichigo let a warped smile curl onto his lips. God they both hated the shit out of this man. This Shinigami. "Ah, so the arrogant Bastard _did_ bother to remember us?" he asked with mock surprise. Inoue and Chad had finally made it through the castle to the meeting hall, not being as fast as Ichigo made them show up later than him.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened only a fraction when he saw the woman. Wasn't she supposed to have her spirit crushed and brought here thinking it was all _her_ idea? Ichigo chuckled lightly, already having a pretty good idea as to what the pale Espada was thinking, "I think you'll find the: Inoue follows us everywhere approach, a lot better for your kidnapping business." Shiro laughed as they watched Ulquiorra's eyes narrow in hatred.

'Yah know, I think yar startin' ta get tha hang of being a hollow, King.' The albino cooed to him. Ichigo shivered with some dark excitement running through his body. He smirked at the emo, turning his gaze to the Shinigami Bastard standing at the front of his followers. It made both him and Shirosaki sick to see such capable, powerful beings taking orders from this weakling. One who was _supposed_ to be their natural enemy?

'Give me a freaking break…' he groaned silently.

The ex-Substitute Shinigami and the Ex-Shinigami Taicho stood there staring each other down. The Older of the two was still pondering how this could have happened. How could the boy have let his Hollow get _this_ out of hand. He calmly sat back down, taking note to how this made the teen's temper rise. He did a good job keeping his face unreadable to the others.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo? I'm curious… is that really you?" the tyrant questioned the younger.

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy." Ichigo deadpanned, Sado smirked and Orihime giggled nervously. Shirosaki cackled as Aizen's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly, an almost frown coming to his face. He glanced to the wall that was half destroyed by the impact Grimmjow had on its plain, pathetic life. He was counting on the wild loud-mouthed cat to come barreling out at any second. He knew Grimmjow was conscious by the flare of his spiritual pressure, so why then, was he not retaliating? The stotic man returned his attention to the orange-haired boy,

"Then I have a new question for you," Aizen started, smiling softly at the teen, "what are you doing here and what happened to you?" Ichigo's scowl returned to his lips, offended that Aizen, _Aizen_, thought he had the _right_ to know _anything_ about him.

'Watch it, King. Dun blow yah orange furreh top off.' Warned Shiro.

'Too damn late for that!' Ichigo retorted. He glared at the smug bastard sitting in front of him.

"That's _two_ questions, dipshit," he growled out. He used sonido to appear in a squatted position near the edge of the long white table in front of Aizen. He balanced there with his arms resting on his legs. Ichigo knew that most, except Inoue, Chad, and maybe that lazy looking brown-haired guy next to him were shocked with his speed. Ichigo smirked, "And, you're sitting in our chair, Jackass."

With that, he shot an arm out and grabbed Aizen's hair, using some of his reiatsu, he pressured Aizen down. Pushing the man's head back against the tall-ish white chair, Ichigo leaned in closer to his new victim, his smirk growing sadistic. The teen could hear his hollow's squeals of insane joy in the back of his head. "How about, you get out of our chair, leave Las Noches for good, and then I don't rip your sorry head off?" Ichigo questioned. Aizen's eyes widened, how could the boy get so strong? Strong enough to reduce him to this? All he had left was his pride…

Aizen kept that look of superiority evident on his features; calm and desperately trying to hide his pain. Ichigo _really_ hated the bastard's face. 'I hope he gives me a great excuse to bang it up a little.' He chimed to the albino. Shiro cackled, silently hoping the same. Aizen cooly replied,

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ichigo-kun." Oh, that was the last shred of patience Ichigo had for this guy. Ichigo's reiatsu flared up with his anger, he brought his hand downward _hard_, smashing Aizen's smug ass face onto the table space inbetween them. Ichigo saw sprickles of red, feeling the crack that was making its way along the table to split it in half. He let go of Aizen's hair, letting the man raise his head up again. There was a lot of blood coming from his nose, it being broken and all, and his lip was busted open.

The other occupants of the room fell absolutely still, holding their breaths. They finally realized, Aizen's leadership over Las Noches was being challenged. And, by someone who had now earned their respect. Ichigo's warped smile came back, he stood up on the table, and reached his arm back to grasp the hilt of his new sword. Pulling the pure white blade from it's sheath for the first time, he pointed it at Aizen's neck.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" a Black cackle rang out through the White palace.

AN: Alright, it looks pretty good to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! For some odd reason, I just kinda like Dark, sadistic Ichigo right now… eh. OH! I forgot to mention! 0.0 I meant to tell you guys, but Ichigo is going to be talking all weird-like. You know how, instead of "my chair" he said "our chair" and other stuff like that? Yeah, he was referring to Him _and_ Shirosaki. I know it's a little distracting, but I think it goes along with the new, creepiness of our darling little strawberry. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, again sorry for the delay, and any questions, comments… well, feel free to Review! Love you all~ Pride 0 w 0


	4. Chapter 4: Of Animals and The Plague

It's fitting, you know? Monsters, extinguished by a monstrous disease.

BLACK DEATH.

The plague that flows from creature to creature, spreading its darkness, and its sorrow…

As he looked into the boy's eyes, he saw nothing but sadness. Anger. Confusion. To put it bluntly, he saw a massive wreck of a creature.

Sosuke Aizen was many things, but he was _not _a man to let his brilliant plans, that he literally worked centuries for, be ruined by some barely controllable child throwing a tantrum!

He felt the sword press into his neck, felt the hot blood run down to his collar, and heard the dark cackle reverberate throughout his castle.

No… He would never allow such a disaster, such a _plague_ to devour his desires. 'Unlike the other animals in this room who wish to follow whoever is stronger.' He thought, glancing at some of the Espada.

Aizen risked it and flashed out of his seat, coming to a stop with his sword now resting at Ichigo's back, ready to run him through. Aizen decided, if he was going to go this far, then he should go all the way.

He finally did it. He blocked out all of his emotions completely, save for maybe resolution. The resolve to fight one's enemy.

To kill them…

Ichigo chuckled, "So… is this gonna turn out to be a test of speed? Cause we're game for that." He asked, gazing back at the Ex-Shinigami.

"No, boy. This isn't any kind of test. But if it was, I'm afraid you would've already failed it." Aizen muttered, silently disappointed. Ichigo was silent for a moment.

"Huh…" whispered the teen, a frown coming to his face before he flipped around and clashed his sword against Aizen's. "That's too bad… We like tests, they bring us to our limits." It was amazing how truthfully the teen had said that. Aizen's eyes widen in amazement as a revelation came rushing to the front of his mind,

"Is that why? Is that why you allowed your hollow to lead you away? Into darkness…?" Aizen needed to know this. He _needed_ to know if his experiment was a failure because of his own miscalculation or because…

Ichigo's grin came back, but this one, though, was different. It was like the orange-haired teenager was trying to sound happy about it, but it was fake.

"Yep. Besides, I was being lead that way to begin with." He answered with a nonchalant shrug.

The two stood there, like a Lion and Tiger, about to fight to the death. No one knew how true that was.

The others had made it their business to move as far away from Aizen and his opponent as was possible, while still being able to watch. Each of them, debating to themselves silently.

Barragan Lusienbarn was someone you could relate to a grumpy old Buffalo. He had a some-what indecisive attitude, and a gruff look to himself. He was a powerful warlord, a Veteran King to the hollows, and right at this moment, as he observed this orange maned Lion Prince, he saw a true heir to the throne of Hueco Mundo. Albeit, a bit misguided one.

Grimmjow, whom had recently snuck his way out of the ruble of the half collapsed wall, now leaned against what was left of it in a more shadowy spot. It was surprising for him to be so silent, especially if an opportunity to fight the Panther's rival was right in front of his god damn face. But he felt strange about this new Ichigo. Grimmjow just couldn't place his finger on it, but it was like, this Ichigo wasn't… complete yet?

He grunted glaring over at the two in frustration. 'I wonder what Grimmy is thinking…' thought the 7th Espada. The child-like Zebra twiddled with her lush green hair, looking over at the blue-haired cat.

Tia Hallibel, standing next to her old superior, couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the orange-haired man. Shark Empress or not she adored that hair.

'So bright… for such a lost soul…' she thought in wonderment.

Ulquiorra's opinions on such things were neutral. He owed nothing to Aizen; he simply served him because the man had promised to help him find what he was looking for. Help him find some form of emotion. The Heartless Bat had seen something that he liked in the woman Lord Aizen had wanted him to bring in.

But he had known that if he brought the girl in the way Aizen had wanted then she wouldn't be the same interesting woman as before. Ulquiorra was actually _glad_ that Kurosaki was here now, the way he was. Maybe Ulquiorra would finally get what he wanted. He looked across at said woman quietly.

Sadistic the spider, that's what Grimmjow called him sometimes, well Nnoitorra Jruga was finding no ideas more sadistically fun than challenging that bastard Aizen to a fucking fight. Yeah, needless to say, he already liked this kid. At least he wasn't a bitchy girl. Besides that, Nnoi had _never_ really liked the thought of having a fucking _Shinigami_ as his leader!

'I mean, it just ain't fuckin' right!' he silently spat while glaring at Aizen.

Now Starrk Coyote was a _very_ laid-back man. Didn't talk almost at all unless it was with his other half Lilly, and he slept pretty much every second of his life. For that, Nelliel gave him the title Sleeping Wolf. Which Lilly had to turn around and say it was absolutely perfect for him. He had just groaned and fallen back to sleep on his little piece of heaven that was his pillow mountain.

Even now, he was snoring softly, slumped in a corner, fast asleep. He couldn't help it; somehow, the kid's spiritual pressure was kind of… calming. It was a lot more hyper than his own, but still. He liked it.

Syazel Aporro was, in his own words, an experiment all of his own. He straightened his glasses with a single finger, finding this new Arrancar challenging Aizen very intriguing. Almost more interesting than Aizen himself. And the two humans he brought with him. No… they weren't completely human. They had a hollow quality to them. Similar to the Vizards Aizen had had Syazel do some looking into.

He smiled, and then turned his gaze over to the 9th Espada as he heard him coo softly under his breath. The Innocent Little Mouse, WonderWeiss. Syazel also had an interest in this particular subordinate. The child looked as if he could have the most amazing thoughts and ideas, a genius about him, which made Syazel wonder what was going on inside the boy's head. If only the little Espada could talk…

Syazel looked from the mystery child to the man next to him, Kaname Tosen. Such a Blind Addax. Powerful, yes, but Syazel knew; if Tosen wasn't careful, the jaws of a predator would eventually snap onto his neck.

"Perhaps the Lion, himself, should do it?" he whispered, barely audible.

The silver Jackel, Gin Ichimaru, uncharacteristically stood serious, far away from all the others. He had wanted to be the one to take down that son of a bitch, Sosuke. The sly man sighed in disappointment. Guess he would just have to be satisfied with seeing the arrogant twat get beat down by Gin's favorite creepy kid. His smile came back, full blast, at that thought.

All of these beings were not prepared for what came next. Aizen and Ichigo's stare down came to an end brutally with the unleashing of their reiatsu.

It was absolutely crushing. Enough to make Starrk wake up with a jolt, his eyes going wide as that hyper/calm energy changed to a dangerous, hair-raising, reiatsu. Starrk could swear it was almost _laughing._

Some of the lower ranking Espada were sent flying backwards into the walls and ceilings, Grimmjow being crushed to his knees, Nnoi clawing at the walls to stay standing and Ulquiorra was having trouble keeping exactly how powerful he truly was a secret.

The pale Espada looked back over to see Orihime on her hands and knees gasping for air, Kurosaki's giant friend soon following after. He knew he would regret it, but, he used sonido to appear next to the woman and picked her up.

Around the same time, the other Espada felt it was time to get out of there as Aizen and Ichigo flashed up in the air, their swords clashing together _hard_ a blast of reiatsu so intense, you could _see_ it as it actually broke the sound barer. A sharp pain went through their bodies as the blast reached them.

Not only that, but, some of them didn't even have their hearing any more. Just a throbbing headache.

The ones that could tried looking up at the two causing the very ground that they were standing on to shake, but all they saw, were a couple of blurs. Even Starrk had a hard time following their movements. Hallibel helped Nelliel over to Sado and grabbed him, Ulquiorra nodding silently, still holding Orihime.

Nnoitorra grabbed Grimmjow and Syazel, while Tosen held WonderWeiss's arm, Starrk flashing over and getting Grimmjow, Nnoitorra glad for the lift.

"Oi, Thanks. I owe yah one, Lazy Ass" He smirked which turned into a grimace as a small piece of the ceiling landed on his head. "Shit! The whole damn place is gonna come down and crush us, if we don't get outta here!" He shouted out to everyone. They all looked up, seeing rough cracks appear in said structure, some of it already coming down. They then all looked at each other, and nodded.

The Espada knew, if _they _were having trouble with this situation, they couldn't imagine how much trouble their fracciones were having. Besides that, some of them had special equipment or belongings that they particularly didn't want getting destroyed as the two fighter's energies shook Las Noches to its very core.

With one last Sonido, all of them were gone. Out of the meeting room, and to their separate rooms, leaving Aizen and the un-known Orange-haired teenager to rip each other apart.

A.N: Woah! That might just be the longest chapter for S.W.N? I have ever done! 0.0 Oh, well, it was worth it. XD Alright, alright, I know you hate me for leaving a major cliffhanger, but I have a perfectly good reason for it! _I'm afraid I'll mess up the fight scene! _ I know! I'm such a horrible god damn writer! *hides in a corner growing mushrooms in depression.*

Lol, anywhore, about the Animal thing, I dun know where exactly that came from, but I was just thinking the other day… _all the Espada have their own similarities to animals!_ 0-0

Also, who can tell me? Do any of you know what happens when two extraordinarily powerful beings get into an all-out war with each other in an extremely dull, blank, useless, piece of shit castle? Hehehehe, that's right, bitches! I hate the holy crap out of Las Noches, so it's getting the fucking hell out of this story!

I find Syazel very creepy, no? Watchin' other people like dat? And I know what you're thinking, "What the HELL?! Since when was Nelliel the seventh Espada and Nelliel the 9th?!" Well, that, my lovely friends, is because I dun like that big creepy Zomi-what's it dude, nor do I want Ichigo and Kaien in the same story at the moment cause I dun wanna do that explaining why they look so much alike at the moment, you know? O.o

Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Read, Review, and submit to my awesome story telling skills! Mwahahahahahaha! X3 I think I answered most questions but you're welcome to ask some more at any time! Thanks for reading!


End file.
